Alone on Christmas
by Natsuya801923
Summary: -oneshot- It's been two years since Ikuto left and now he's back. It just so happens that Amu is out on the same night he is. “I’m going to get a kiss on the lips from you by the end of the night. Be sure of that.” Watch out, Amu.


**Please read. It's an author's note:**

**So I think I've been on a "hiatus". I **_**did**_** update my fanfictions a couple of weeks ago…but still. Last night, I got a review for "Crossing Paths". It was an anonymous reviewer. And she said something along the lines of "When are you going to update? It's been forever." And I'm like "Oh, shoot, that's right." I checked the date of when I last updated and it was in **_**September**_**. It's **_**December **_**right now. 3 months. I vowed to never do it again but I just did D: I'm sorry about that. But it's just that I've been so busy with school. It's like killing me. And this week was hectic since I had to do Christmas shopping (I didn't even finish and it's already Christmas) and homework and such. Also, I have become addicted to some games on facebook XD "Sorority Life" LOL **

**And right now, I'm typing this at "work", I guess you could call. I'm trying to make a one-shot on Christmas to make it up to you guys but I have major writer's block. D: That's a major reason why I didn't update "Crossing Paths". A reviewer said she (I believe it's a she) doesn't just want a focus on Amu but on all the girls as well. I have ideas for all of the girls. For a while. But I have more than one for each and I don't know which one to pick. I'm still choosing the ending. I had an ending picked out but I may do an alternate ending too.**

**And I was like brain dead on ideas for Christmas one-shots. I did one last year (read if you want to) and I wanted to do this in Normal POV but focused on Ikuto. I want to write a Christmas one-shot with lots of Amuto fluff 8D But I'm stuck on ideas. I'm thinking along as I type. I don't have a concrete idea. I kind of do though.**

…**now I'm babbling. Sorry DX**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Note: The age differences are the same except it's 2 years after the series. So Amu is 14, Ikuto is 19, etc. Also, all the charas have gone back into their owners' hearts.

**And I'm not sure but do Japan students have winter break? If not, please just imagine that there is in Japan, ok? Thanks (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**X-x-X**

Christmas.

The word brings up joy and happiness. Children are off from school and presents are being given. People are bustling about, trying to find a present for someone close to them. Couples spend it by going to fancy restaurants and maybe stay at home by themselves for a night.

This year, it's a white Christmas. Two feet of snow and a thin layer of ice underneath. What a happy day for kids. Winter break started early due to the snowstorm a few days prior to the 25th of December.

At this hour, however, most of the civilians are staying at home, snuggling up to the fireplace.

So why is _he_ out here? And alone?

He leaned against a telephone pole, letting out shaky breaths. His hands were casually put in his coat pockets, but his attire didn't look warm. He wore black jeans, a white shirt with a gray hoodie over that. Sneakers adorned his feet. The hood was up, covering his silky, azure hair.

Yes, it is none other than Ikuto.

It's been two years since he left. A few months later, he had found his father, Aruto, a renowned violinist. It was an emotional moment between the two, I guess you could say. When Ikuto saw his father, he stopped dead in his tracks. Aruto was talking to his band, most likely, and a friend of his pointed at Ikuto. Aruto turned around, the smile disappearing from his face. After a few moments of silence between father and son, the father broke into a grin and speed walked to Ikuto. Aruto hugged Ikuto tightly, breaking Ikuto out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto," he murmured. "And thank you. For taking care of Souko, Utau…everything. Thank you for taking care of the family."

Ikuto was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. A couple of tears threatened to spill but Ikuto held it in.

Ikuto let out a single word, though. "Father…"

After that, Ikuto was asked to join his father's band. He happily agreed. They went to places all over the world, bringing happiness to anyone who hears their music.

They finished their previous tour just before the holidays. Aruto insists that Ikuto take at least two years of college. Ikuto fervently objected to this. However, Aruto was just as stubborn. He had already enrolled Ikuto in a college and he'll be starting after break. But something dawned on Ikuto. He realized that he'll be able to see _her_ then. After all, it _has_ been two years with no contact at all between the two. Ikuto agreed to Aruto's plan, leaving his father confused since Ikuto originally opposed the idea of going to college.

Now, why is he _alone_?

Well, when Souko and Aruto meet after many years, there was a lovey-dovey moment. Tonight on Christmas, Aruto planned a special night for his wife. Utau was "hanging out" with Kukai, or so she says. It's clearly a date since Utau took the time to carefully pick out the perfect outfit. Also, Utau's all red in the face and stutters every time Kukai is mentioned.

"W-We're just f-friends," she would stammer.

The two weren't an official couple but they probably will be by the end of the year.

So that leaves just Ikuto.

He wanted to so badly visit Amu but he feared that he'll ruin her Christmas. She may be with Tadase for all he knows. Ikuto cringed at the thought. He _hoped_ she wasn't with Kiddy King. Still, he longed to see his pink-headed Amu. Yes, _his_. If Amu still doesn't love him, Ikuto will definitely make her fall for him. After all, that was the deal, right?

He shivered involuntarily from the freezing temperatures.

He wondered how _she_ looks like now. Has she grown? Ikuto certainly has. Did she grow her hair out? Ikuto's is slightly longer than before. Has she matured both mentally and physically? Is she—

"Oh my god."

Ikuto whipped his head to the right, not believing what he was seeing.

"Amu?"

She certainly had grown. She grew a few inches but was still at Ikuto's chin level. Her curves were more noticeable and her chest grew too. It's not like it's _huge_ but it's average size. She had on a tight, white shirt with the words "Love" on it and then below the words was its definition. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans with black boots that went halfway up her calf. Her pea coat was black and a red and black plaid scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Her wide, golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

In Ikuto's eyes, Amu became more beautiful than ever. She was like an angel.

Amu abruptly dropped the shopping bags she was holding and dashed toward Ikuto, her boots clacking against the sidewalk. Her arms snaked around Ikuto's waist and she embraced him tightly, as if he might just disappear at any moment.

Ikuto was bewildered. No, that was an understatement. He was baffle by her actions. She just hugged him. _She _did. Not _him_. Not Ikuto, the perverted cat, but _Amu_.

When did that ever happen?

Once. When Ikuto was Death Rebel at the top of the tower and when they were fighting. That hug saved him.

Ikuto snapped out of his reverie and looked down at Amu. His trademark smirk suddenly came into place.

"Hmm…you missed _that _much?" Of course he had to ruin the moment.

Amu gasped inaudibly. She pulled away, much to Ikuto's disappointment, and turned around, crossing her arms in an obstinate manner.

"W-Well, you didn't even call or write—" She clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say _that_.

"So you admit that you _do_ miss me? Aw, I'm touched, Amu."

"Psh, as i-if," she spluttered.

Ikuto let out a low laugh. _'Stubborn as always.'_

"I guess I _did_ miss you a little…" she trailed off quietly.

Ikuto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before regaining its normal size. His gaze softened as he looked at Amu, who had a huge blush spreading across her face, the color rivaling her hair color.

"Hey, wanna take a walk?"

"S-Sure," Amu agreed, nodding her head.

The two began walking aimlessly for about five minutes in silence.

Amu broke the stillness first. "S-So, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Did you…find your father?"

"…Yeah…I did." There was a faint smile on his face. "It took a few months but I found him in the end. I was asked to join his band and I agreed. Our last tour just finished before the holidays and my father decided to come home before Christmas started."

"Was your trip fun?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah, it was. It's amazing how one group of people can bring smiles to many faces with just a few instruments." The corner of his lips went up. "It felt good to play for people." Amu couldn't help but stare at his expression. He looked so serene in the light and…handsome. "So what's been going on with you, Amu? What happened while I was _exploring_ the world?" He made spread out his arms at the word 'exploring.'

Amu giggled at that. "Well, I'm in 8th grade right now, as you may know. Utau has many hit singles and is dating Kukai, even though she denies it. Rima—I don't know if you remember her—has become closer with Nagihiko—another friend of mine." Yes, Amu knew about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko and how they are the same person. She was shocked of course but let it slip since there was a good reason behind it. She wasn't going to tell Ikuto that, however, unless Nagihiko permitted it. That would be just rude. "And Tadase-kun is doing well."

"Are you two dating?"

Amu shook her head. "No, I don't like him anymore. We've both moved on. Well, I'm not sure about Tadase-kun but I have."

Ikuto's heart lifted at that statement. He may still have a chance.

Amu looked down as she was walking. Amu realized that she liked Ikuto after he left. Tadase is just a good friend to Amu and Ikuto is something more.

She peered at his hands from a peripheral vision. She noticed they were balled up in his pockets. She scanned his outfit and her eyes widened.

"Ikuto, you idiot!" He recoiled from her sudden outburst. "Aren't you cold?!"

"Geez, you don't have to shout about _that_."

"Ikuto, you should dress yourself more warmly." Amu started to take off her coat but upon seeing she was just wearing a short sleeve shirt, he stopped her from exposing herself to the cold.

"Amu, I'm fine. Wear that. I don't want _you_ to freeze to death."

"I don't care! _You _have to be warm, too." Amu gasped. That was the second mistake of the night.

"Hmm? You care _that _much about me?"

"Y-Yeah, right! Don't get so c-cocky!"

Ikuto chortled. "Amu, I'm really fine. I'm more worried about _you_."

Amu sighed, defeated. "At least take my scarf." Amu unwound her scarf and placed it around Ikuto's neck, wrapping it around so it fit snuggly around his neck. Amu took gloves out of her pockets and gave it Ikuto. "The gloves are a bit small but they'll do."

"Thanks, Amu." Ikuto smiled down at Amu, causing her heart to beat a million miles per hour.

"Y-You're welcome."

The two continued to walk in silence until Ikuto asked, "Why are you out here, anyways?"

"I just came back from a party with all my friends. After it ended, I was going to walk home but then I saw you. Why are _you_ out here? And at nine, too?"

"My parents are acting all lovey-dovey somewhere and Utau is with your friend. I just wanted to take a walk."

"Oh."

More quiet. It lasted for about five to ten minutes.

"When are you going to leave for your next tour?" She just had to ask that, even if the answer may hurt her. She didn't want Ikuto to leave again. What if he never came back? Or what if the next time he came back would be five years later?

"In February. But I'm not going."

"What?" Amu stopped in her tracks. "Why not?"

"I'm going to college for at least two years." Amu couldn't imagine Ikuto going to _college_. She thought of Ikuto as a free cat, traveling around the world, enjoying their time. And Ikuto always ditched school so why would he go to college?

"Why?"

"My father insisted I do."

"Oh, I see."

Ikuto looked up and smirked. This may be his chance. He stopped, making Amu halt too.

"Ikuto?"

"Hey, Amu, do you know why I'm going to college?"

"No, why?" She faced him fully with a confused expression on her face.

"It's because I wanted to stay closer to you." Amu's heart raced at the speed of lightning. Blood rushed up to her face and it's not because of the cold, but of that confession. "Look up, Amu." She obediently did as she was told and her blush darkened, if _that_ was possible.

They were standing outside the door to a bakery, which was closed. Hanging from above was mistletoe.

"As far as I know, I am pretty sure you kiss when you're under mistletoe." Ikuto smirked.

"N-No way am I going to k-kiss you!" She turned around and put on her stubborn stance: her arms crossed and her bottom lip jutted out.

Ikuto was amused. "Oh, really? Fine, then." _'Fine? He's going to give in without a fight?' _"If that's the case, _I'm _going to kiss you." _'Eh?' _Before Amu could respond, Ikuto wrapped his right arm around Amu's slim waist, turning her around. Amu's face crashed into Ikuto's chest and she stepped back but Ikuto held her tightly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

On the cheek.

Amu had déjà vu from two years ago when Ikuto planted a kiss on her cheeks at the airport. Only this time, the two were alone. No one was outside in this cold so that left some privacy for the couple.

Ikuto pulled back and grinned.

"W-W-What was t-that?!" Amu said, her speech impediment showing.

"A kiss," he bluntly replied. "Duh."

"I k-know that! B-But—"

"Amu," he cut off. "Do you still remember what I told you at the airport?" She did. "I said I would make you fall in love with me. I'm just doing what I have to do. Because I still love you." Amu felt like her heart stopped. _'He still likes me!' _"Follow me. I want to show you something."

He started walking and Amu was so confused at the moment. He stopped and turned around, bending down to her eye level. Her breath hitched as he said these next words:

"I'm going to get a kiss on the lips from you by the end of the night. Be sure of that."

**X-x-X**

"Is this your house?"

Ikuto nodded.

The place Ikuto wanted to show Amu was his house. That wasn't what he wanted to show her but it's inside.

He opened the door and closed it after Amu came in too. They went upstairs to his room after they took off their shoes.

'_Now that I think about it, I've never been to his room, let alone his house. It's always _him_ who waltzes in my room uninvited.'_

His room wasn't the most decorative. It was actually quite plain. There was a twin bed, a desk, and a chair. There was a bookshelf filled with books, CDs, etc. Ikuto went over to his violin and took out his prized possession. Amu sat down on his bed and intently stared at Ikuto, wondering what he would be playing.

"I composed this a while back. My inspiration…was you." Ikuto had a faint smile upon his features and Amu's cheeks went red again.

The melody was unbearably sweet. Amu closed her eyes, losing herself in the music. She felt all warm inside and the best thing was that _she_ inspired this piece. Amu couldn't have felt happier.

When the composition ended, much to Amu's displeasure, he put his violin away and locked the case.

"Liked it?"

"I loved it." Amu smiled at him as he sat down next to her. The two locked eyes for a few moments.

"Consider that my Christmas gift to you."

Amu's eyes widened. "Darn, I didn't give anything for you! Sorry, I didn't think y—" She was interrupted was once again but this time, she was cut off by Ikuto's pointer finger, which was placed on her lips.

"I already got what I wanted. Well, part of it."

"And what was that?" she asked innocently.

"A kiss."

"O-Oh." Amu hung her head, twiddling her fingers. She was so nervous and was debating whether or not to do _that_ or not. But she decided that's it's a now-or-never thing. "Y-You know, I _do_ remember the bet a while back. A-And you don't have to do so much to make me f-fall in l-love with you b-because…" Amu's face was as red as a strawberry.

"Because…" Ikuto urged.

"Because I think…I…like…you, too," she whispered the last part, her hands in fists. She looked at her hands nervously, anticipating his next action. _'What's he going to say?'_

"Amu, look at me." When she didn't, Ikuto grabbed her chin gently and lifted it up. He tilted his head and leaned forward. He searched her eyes, as if asking for permission. Amu closed her eyes, giving him her consent. He wasted no time after that. He crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and chaste. There was no tongue involved but the two didn't care. They felt like they were on cloud nine.

Amu was the one to pull away, due to lack of oxygen.

"I got what I wished for. And more than that." Amu didn't say anything but just blushed even further. That was her first kiss. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "And like I said, I _would_ get a kiss from you. And I did."

"S-Shut up." Ikuto shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Hey, do you…want to stay over?" Ikuto offered. "No one's going to be home until tomorrow afternoon so…"

"I-I guess." Ikuto couldn't believe it. She actually agreed. "B-But don't get any ideas! It's only because no one's home at my house and it's better to have s-some c-company!"

Ikuto's laughter filled the air. "You are just too cute."

"W-Why are you saying t-that all of a sudden??"

"Because you are. And that I love you."

"H-How can you s-say it so casually?" Ikuto thinks that Amu's face might permanently be red. But he didn't care.

"Because it's the truth." Ikuto smirked. He took Amu's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He then kissed both of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin, everywhere on her face. He then gave her a last kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Amu."

"Merry Christmas, Ikuto." Amu smiled and snuggled up against Ikuto, watching the snow gently fall outside.

**X-x-X**

**FAIL. That was absolute FAIL. **

**And I know I'm late. I wrote half of it at "work" and I was so dead tired last night. So I went to bed :D I even woke up early to type this but I got distracted…thanks Facebook. **

**Merry Christmas!! :D**

**Expect an update from "Save Me" this week or next week and then "Crossing Paths" ^-^**

**Please review~**


End file.
